


Five Times Sora Stripped in Public (+1 Time he got Riku to join him)

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (and one nude Riku), Growing Up Together, Just lots of Nude Sora growing up, M/M, No Sex, Nudist!Sora, Nudity, Public Nudity, Riku's Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora always had issues keeping his clothes on. Riku didn't mind. You didn't needclothesto be a great friend.(Really what it says in the tin.)





	Five Times Sora Stripped in Public (+1 Time he got Riku to join him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homodachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodachi/gifts), [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> Based off of a headcanon homodachi shared on another fic that I, uh, _fleshed_ out. ^_^ (He's a terrible influence and he _knows_ it.) Also thank you so much to Fireborn for the beta! (She is also a terrible influence, but a wonderful beta!!) 
> 
> Really just having fun with the idea of a Sora who likes to walk around nude whenever possible.

“I play?” 

Riku blinked away from the sandcastle he was building and turned to stare at blue eyes half-hidden by wild brown hair. What Riku noticed most of all though was the bright smile that adorned the boy’s face. 

“Okay,” Riku nodded. “I’m building a tower.” He returned to patting the sand down on the rather lumpy shaped tower. But that was okay. The castle was home to the lumpy sand monsters so it all made sense. 

The other boy observed Riku for a moment before offering a fragment of a broken shell. “Need windows?”

Riku nodded again. “Yeah. Needs lots of windows. The sand monsters need light to get their weapons.”

“And to read stories!” The boy declared, already digging through the sand for more shells, starting a small pile.

Riku took a break from building his sand castle to observe the other boy. He seemed younger than Riku by a little bit and smaller. The boy must have already spent a lot of time in the ocean as he was plastered with sand all over, including his butt. 

Riku wondered if maybe the boy lost his swimsuit somewhere. Or maybe the boy’s parents let him swim in the ocean without one. 

That sounded like fun. 

“Sora! Sora, where are-- There you are!!” A woman ran up to them and swept Riku’s new friend up into her arms. “Sora, where did your swimsuit go this time?”

Sora glanced around in confusion for a moment before looking back to the woman. “I dunno.”

The woman let out a deep sigh. “You don’t know?” She then glanced down at Riku. “Hello. What’s your name?”

Riku stared up at her and the boy, Sora. “Riku.” 

“Oh, you’re--” The woman cut herself off in thought and turned back to Sora. “You know, my little naked boy, Riku might not want to play with you if you keep taking your clothes off everywhere you go.” 

Sora’s eyes widened at the thought and Riku opened his mouth to protest. He didn’t care that Sora was naked. He had the best ideas for sandcastles and you didn't need clothes for that. 

But Sora started to cry before Riku could formulate his feelings into words. The sight of tears streaming down from blue eyes caused something in Riku’s chest to squeeze. Even though he wasn’t the one crying, he felt like he should be. 

“That’s right,” Sora’s mom continued. “You have to keep your clothes on if you want to play with others. Now let’s go find your swimsuit so you can come back and play.”

“But I don’t--” Riku almost had the words out, but the woman and Sora walked away, Sora still sniffling and rubbing a hand under his eyes. 

It was just a few minutes before Sora came back, now wearing a pair of red swim trunks and his eyes still dripping tears. He looked at Riku and the sand castle, still hiccuping. “Can I--I play?”

Riku nodded quickly. “Yeah! Here!” He held out the small pile of shells Sora had collected before his mom took him away. “You can put the windows on.” 

“O-okay.” Sora sat down and began to haphazardly press the bits of broken shell into the lumpy tower. 

Riku leaned in a bit, wanting to see his new friend smile again. “You know, I don’t care if you don’t wanna wear clothes. I still wanna be your friend.”

Sora’s next hiccup was quieter and he looked over at Riku, wiping hand under his eyes. “R-really?” 

Riku nodded. 

Sora’s face instantly burst out into a large smile, and that thing in Riku’s chest stopped hurting so much. 

\--

2\. 

_*Splash!*_

Riku laughed as the dark mud splattered around them. He and Sora had finally escaped the house after a period of constant thunderstorms. Now they were finding every single mud puddle they could. Kairi couldn’t join them because of a summer cold, and Riku tried not to be happy about that. Kairi was fun, but mud jumping was just for him and Sora. 

“There’s another one!” Sora called out, pointing across the street to another dark puddle of water-soaked dirt. They raced over, looking at each other for a moment before clasping hands. 

Riku started the count. “One, two--” 

“Three!” Sora finished and they both jumped in. 

This puddle was a little deeper than the others and caused a bigger splash. 

“Woah! “ Sora’s arms pinwheeled as his shoes must have gotten stuck and he lost his balance. 

Riku couldn't help but laugh at the sight, even as he leaned over and offered a hand. “You okay, Sora?” 

“Yeah,” Sora sighed as he stood back up, now even more caked in mud than Riku. It covered his face and arms, and his shirt and shorts were completely soaked through. 

“I think you got mud in your hair,” Riku observed. Some of Sora’s signature spikes dropped a little under the weight of the mud. 

“Yuck.” Sora stuck out his tongue at the mud that was already drying on his arm. “Mom’s gonna be mad.” 

Riku thought about it. “What if we clean off in the ocean before going back home?”

“Okay!” 

Riku helped Sora escape the puddle, leaving the now ruined shoes behind. They walked down to the beach, the sand sticking to their legs and feet which added to the mess. 

It appeared that Sora gave up all hope of saving his clothes and began to take them off, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. The shorts came off next, the underwear going with them. 

“C’mon, Riku!” 

Riku’s best friend raced towards the ocean, shivering and gasping once his bare feet hit the cool water. 

“Ack! Cold, cold, cold!!” 

“Well, what did you think was gonna be?” Riku raised an eyebrow, wading into the water as well, shorts, shoes and all. They would probably get clean this way too. He then watched quietly as Sora seemed to adjust to the water quickly, beginning to swim and play more than using the opportunity to clean off. “Stop goofing around.” 

“But Riku, the water’s so nice. And there’s not a whole lot of people in it today.” Sora grinned and waded up to him. “C’mon! Play with me!!” 

Riku let out a sigh and then quickly swung an arm around his friend’s shoulders, rubbing the spiky brown hair fondly. “You’re nuts. At least clean the mud off your hair.”

“Hehe, okay!” Sora dove back down into the water with a bright grin. 

Riku grinned fondly. Sora was always the happiest swimming without clothes to hold him back. Riku might not understand the reason behind this, but he was just happy to see Sora’s smile get somehow impossibly brighter. 

A seagull cry startled Riku out of his thoughts, and he followed the bird with his gaze as it flew from their beach out over the water to the play island. They hadn’t been able to visit in a while, both Riku’s dad and Sora’s dad too busy to row them over. But soon... 

Soon Riku would be old enough to row himself and Sora out to the play island. Kairi too, if she wanted to come. The play island was just for them, where they could be themselves without adults or parents telling them what to do. 

“Riku!! I’m all clean!!” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist from behind. “Now it’s your turn!!” 

Riku let out a startled shout as Sora pulled him backward into the water until they were both submerged. Quickly, he broke out of Sora’s hold and returned to the surface, gasping for air and glaring at Sora when the brunet resurfaced. Riku again grabbed his friend by the shoulders, rubbing his head a little harder than he had previously. “What the heck was that for? You trying to drown me?”

Sora’s whole body shook when he laughed, “R-Riku!! Stop!” He struggled to pull away, but Riku held firm. “You said to clean up!” He exclaimed when Riku finally stopped rubbing his hair. 

“Yeah yeah. C’mon...” Riku trailed off and began to wade out of the water. “Let's get home before the tourists show up.” 

“Okay!” 

They both exited the water, Sora gathering up his muddy clothes, holding them close to his chest rather than putting them back on. Their footsteps were heavy and waterlogged as they made their way across the boardwalk to Riku’s house. They weren’t really paying that much attention as other beachgoers began to arrive, instead focusing on discussing what else they could do that day now that the line of thunderstorms had passed. 

“Oh my. Where are your clothes, young man?” 

Riku glanced up at the voice, seeing a woman in a large beach hat and glasses, holding her hand over her chest. 

“I--um--I,” Sora stammered, having been caught unaware. 

“Honestly, what does your mother teach you?”

Riku clenched his fist. He didn’t have to look over to know that Sora was bushing. Not because he felt uncomfortable, but because someone else had expressed dismay over his body. Instantly, Riku stepped in front of his friend, glaring at the woman with what he hoped was what Kairi had already declared his ‘scary face.’ 

“It’s not any of your business, lady. Our Moms taught us it’s rude to stare. Too bad your Mom didn’t teach you the same.” Then Riku grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him out of there faster. They didn’t have a right to stare at him. Sora wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

Though Riku led Sora quickly down the boardwalk fast, he didn’t quite manage to pull his friend out of earshot before the woman regained her words. 

“Well, at least my mother taught me common decency.” 

Riku saw Sora flinch out of the corner of his eye and he squeezed his friend’s hand in support. 

“That woman is being rude,” He said instead, trying to lift Sora’s mood. “And did you see that hat?”

After a long moment, Sora glanced up. “It looked like a seagull made a nest on her head.”

Riku laughed. “Exactly! Maybe if she sits there long enough, a seagull will lay eggs on her head.”

Sora chuckled, “Yeah,” His hand tightened his hold on Riku’s. 

Riku felt his heart lighten. Sora should always be happy and himself and Riku would always make sure that no one would ever make him feel otherwise. 

\---

3.

“I dare you to, uh... Lick that coconut!!!” 

“The ripe hairy one?!” Tidus stuck out his tongue. 

Sora laughed. “The ripest, hairiest one!!” 

Riku grinned and tossed over the offending coconut. Tidus shuddered and held it out before seemingly preparing himself and licking it quickly. 

“That’s gross...” Tidus stuck out his tongue again and tossed the coconut away towards Wakka. 

“C’mon man, it can’t be that bad...” Wakka licked the fruit himself and shuddered as well. “Well, maybe yes.” 

Riku laughed, feeding another log into their fire. Their parents let them stay out at the play island for later than usual to celebrate Sora’s thirteenth birthday. It was the first time they were allowed camp all night on the island after Sora and Riku had both begged their parents to do so. Tidus and Wakka wanted in as well. Selphie thought it would be scary so she and Kairi were having their own sleepover at Selphie’s house. 

Riku and Sora managed to set up the tent while the Tidus and Wakka got the fire going without many issues. After hours of swimming and eating the food their parents had given them, things had devolved into a game of truth and dare, the dares getting more and more silly with each passing hour. 

Sora chuckled, “Okay Tidus, your turn!” 

Tidus hummed and thought about it. “Okay... Sora, truth or dare?”

Sora blinked at being called out again and grinned. “Dare!” 

“Okay! I dare you to go skinny dip in the ocean!” 

Riku blinked at the challenge and glanced over at Sora...

...who was already stripping off his clothes, shirt, shorts, underwear, and shoes were strewn around the beach. 

“C’mon Tidus! I thought you were gonna dare something hard...” Sora teased and then ran over the beach at full speed, easily entering the water with a laugh. 

“Well that’s no fun,” Tidus huffed, then looked over at Sora’s clothes. “Oh! But I know how to make it more fun! Wakka, come help me!” He began to pick up Sora’s shorts and shirt. 

Riku frowned. “What are you doing?”

Tidus chuckled. “Just gonna hide Sora’s clothes.”

“Why?” 

“C’mon Riku! It’s just a bit of fun. Sora’s thirteen now,” Wakka helped Tidus pick the clothes up. The shorter boy was already running towards the shack, presumably to hide Sora’s clothes in there. “Nothing for him to be embarrassed about!” Wakka followed Tidus to the shack. 

Riku let out a sigh. They totally missed the point. Sora wouldn’t find his sudden lack of clothing embarrassing in the least. 

He went down to the water, knowing that if left to his own devices Sora would swim in the ocean all night. “You planning on turning into a dolphin?” 

“Dolphins don’t wear clothes.” Sora grinned at his own observation, but obliging stood up out of the water. 

Riku felt his face heat up, and he hoped that they were far enough away from the fire's light so that Sora didn’t notice. He couldn’t help it though. Within the last year, he started to catch himself staring at Sora. Noticing little things and having the strangest urge to touch his best friend just to see if his skin was as smooth as it looked. 

Like now. Riku knew he was staring, cataloging all these little things about his friend that he didn’t notice before. Like how nice Sora looked in the moonlight. How the droplets fell out of his hair and onto freckled shoulders. How the water gently lapped at his hips, and if Riku really tried to look, to squint in the moonlight, he could just make out the outline of Sora’s butt just under the waterline. And what a cute butt it was. Perky and round and unmarred by tan lines or--

Riku shook his head. He had to snap out of it. He was pretty sure Sora wouldn’t appreciate it that Riku was ogling him. 

“You okay? Riku?”

Riku gritted his teeth. Sora could _never_ find out. 

“Riku? What is it?”

“Tidus and Wakka went to hide your clothes,” Riku stated, hoping that Sora would focus on that rather than Riku’s own mini freak out. 

The change of subject worked. “Why?”

“They thought it would embarrass you.”

“...Why?”

“I dunno. They clearly don’t know you.” Riku shook his head fondly. “Come back to the fire anyway. That’ll show em.”

Sora grinned and threw his hands behind his head. “Okay, but I think that’ll embarrass them more. Isn’t that kinda mean?”

Riku shrugged. “If they have a problem it, that’s their deal. Mine is that you’re gonna turn into a shriveled prune any minute if you keep playing around.” 

Sora smile grew but he started to wade out of the water, “That was kinda fun though. You should have joined me!” 

Riku felt his face heat up again and he quickly looked away. “Nah. Naked is kinda your thing.”

“It’s everyone’s thing. It’s clothes that are kinda weird.” 

Riku huffed and offered Sora a grin of his own. “Whatever you say....” 

Sora remained naked for the rest of the evening, Tidus and Wakka growing confused when Sora showed little embarrassment over his lack of clothing. 

Riku struggled to hide another emotion altogether, and he hoped that Sora never noticed how his eyes kept wandering over all of the warm tan skin that Sora refused to cover. 

\---

4.  


Riku sighed, pinching the bridge of Ansem’s-his-- _Ansem’s?_ \--nose. It had been more than a few weeks and he was still unused to what to call this body. It felt like his, it _moved_ like his, but he still felt a sense of extreme unease whenever he looked in a mirror. So he just decided to avoid mirrors. And other people in general. 

And Sora. 

Especially Sora.

Except, despite his self imposed ban to avoid Sora, he still found himself checking in every once in a while. Like a moth to a particularly bright flame, Riku couldn’t resist Sora’s light. He desperately wanted to reach out but also did not desire the burn sure to come. 

And still, he followed and looked and listened. 

And occasionally found himself spying on Sora when the boy eagerly stripped for a bath. Like now. 

“Remember,” Donald chided, already deep in the water next to Goofy. “We’re supposed to keep an eye out for Mu--Ping! No playing around!” 

“Yeah, yeah! I know!” Sora grinned, haphazardly tossing his underwear somewhere into the patch of bamboo. Then he arched gracefully into the water, diving in with barely a ripple. 

“I think Sora just likes to take his clothes off,” Goofy noted, also chest deep in the water. They watched as Sora emerged with a splash and began to swim around. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

Donald let out a deep sigh and sank into the water. 

Riku let out his own sigh and began to walk away before he caught the sound of a group of people running their way. He gasped, fighting against the urge to call out to Sora. To warn him. But his fear of being seen won out and he hid in the bamboo, watching as a group of soldiers ran towards the water as well. 

So much for Sora keeping an eye out for Mulan. 

Triple splashes echoed throughout the clearing, followed by Donald’s squak of indignation and Sora’s laughter. More sounds of splashing and Sora’s giggles rang out through the clearing, at least providing enough noise that Mulan must have been warned of the new company. 

“I’m King of the Rock!” One of the men shouted out, and judging by the voice, Riku was fairly sure it was the short one. 

“No way!” Sora protested. The sounds of a scuffle and a splash. “Now I am!” 

Riku let out a sigh, the jealousy that arose at the sound of Sora teasing and playing with new friends now a familiar feeling. Sora had just been arguing with these same soldiers earlier in the day, and now he was fooling around with them. Riku wished he could make friends so easily. 

Though he’d definitely want to keep his clothes on. 

Another spike of jealousy entered his heart, the start of a spiral of darkness that Riku quickly squashed back down. There was no reason to be jealous. Just because everyone else could see Sora naked... it wasn’t that big of a deal. Sora didn’t see it that way and it wasn’t like he would ever let Riku see it any other way and--

Riku shook his--Ansem’s?-- head. It was too much to think about now. Too much and not helpful in the least. It didn’t matter because Riku was never going to let Sora see him again. Not like this. He should have left a long time ago. 

With one last glance back at Sora, naked and smirking and _perfect_ in the moonlight, Riku quickly ran away. He had to keep an eye on the other worlds as well and make sure the organization stayed out of them. 

Make sure they stayed out of Sora’s way until his friend was stronger. 

\----

5.  


“Alright!” Sora grinned, taking the suitcase meant for him from the desk and giving it a good shake. “Thank you, Master!” He immediately sat the suitcase on the ground, opening it up like a present on Christmas morning. 

Riku let out a short laugh, knowing that the grin on his face was unabashedly fond. Sora was so cute sometimes. Childish maybe, but what was wrong with that? 

“Oh! They put new underwear in there too!” 

And then the clothes started coming off. 

Riku glanced over at Donald and Goofy, both of whom looked resigned, then to Mickey and Master Yen Sid, who looked a little more shocked. Letting out a sigh, Riku reached down and swung the already shirtless and trouser-less Sora over his shoulder. With his other arm, he picked up the suitcase haphazardly. “I’ll help this one get changed. Be right back!” 

“Hey!” Sora protested, hitting Riku’s back halfheartedly. “Riku! Put me down!” 

Riku ignored him till they were just outside the door and then he put the brunet back onto the floor, closing the door quickly. “Honestly, Sora.”

“I thought you didn’t mind that I--”

“I don’t mind, Sora.” Riku took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. He wasn’t upset at Sora. “It’s just...you can’t--” He let out a deep sigh. He didn’t want to tell Sora what he couldn’t do either. Why were words difficult? 

“Oh,” Sora looked down as Riku sat the suitcase down as well. “I did it again. Didn’t I?”

“I--” Riku cut himself off, and with a frustrated sigh he sat down and began to sort through the remaining fabric in the suitcase. Mostly blacks and reds, Sora’s favorite colors. 

“I don’t mean to embarrass--”

“You’re not!” Riku hurried to cut him off. “Sora, you’re never an embarrassment to me. If anyone says that I’ll-- I don’t know what I’ll do, but they won’t like it.” 

“But then...” Sora trailed off, dropping to the ground next to Riku. 

Riku let out a sigh. “I don’t care what you wear or don’t wear. But you also have to understand that not everyone cares to be unexpectedly visually assaulted by your dick or your butt.” _No matter how cute of a butt it is._

“You think my butt’s cute?”

Riku stopped breathing, and it suddenly felt ten degrees hotter in the hallway. “Excuse me?”

“Er... you’re the one who said it. That my butt is cute?”

“No, I didn't.” He _didn’t_ say that out loud. He _knew_ he didn’t. 

“Riku...” 

Riku refused to look up. There was _no way_ he said that out loud. 

“Riku. C’mon look at me.”

“Nope.” Riku continued to look into the suitcase. It would take some squeezing, but he was pretty sure he could fit in there and die. 

“I don’t care that you think my butt’s cute as long as you don’t care that I think your biceps are the hottest things ever.”

“Huh?” That got Riku’s attention. He glanced up out of shock more than anything else. 

Sora’s face nearly matched his new jacket. “You know...uh... your biceps. They’re really, uh--” He looked away and coughed. “Damn, Riku. Don’t you know?”

“Know?” Riku looked at his right bicep. The fighting over the past few years meant that he had grown stronger and his arms had visibly gotten bigger. He didn’t see it as some special achievement. He had always been more muscular than Sora, different body types and all. He didn’t think it was something to drool over, but… if they made Sora stammer like that. 

Riku felt his face heat up. Sora found his muscles hot? What did that _mean?_

He suddenly felt a warmth on his other side. Turning, he saw that Sora had completely stripped and was now leaning into Riku’s side. 

“They’re great. All of you is… great. I always feel safest when I’m with you,” Sora murmured quietly. “You always let me _be_.” 

Hesitantly, Riku moved his arm just enough that he could gently wrap it around Sora’s waist. He held it out awkwardly, hovering over Sora’s skin more than actually touching it, but then Sora grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Emboldened by the action and Sora’s previous confession, Riku relaxed his arm, pulling the brunet closer. He was all warm skin and relaxed muscles, and Riku let out a grin. It felt perfect like Sora was always meant to fit in this space. “I’m glad that I can make you feel that way. You always make me feel comfortable too.” 

He felt Sora’s muscles relax even more as the brunet let out a relieved sigh, and Riku matched it with his own. Then the muscles under his arms shifted as Sora leaned in to press a pair of warm lips gently against his cheek. “Thank you, Riku.” 

Riku let out a shaky sigh as well before turning his head just enough to gently capture Sora’s lips with his own, the touch so light it was barely there, giving his friend the chance to pull away. 

But Sora didn't pull away. He pressed closer until his tongue was in Riku’s mouth and he was comfortably sitting in Riku’s lap. 

Riku kissed back as good as he got, running his hands through Sora’s hair and angling his head until it was perfect. The kiss was warm and moist and so much more than Riku ever even dreamed it would be. His hands wandered up and down Sora’s back, feeling the warm smooth skin but never wandering too far down. 

Finally, they both broke away, panting. Then Sora let out a grin that Riku could only match with one of his own. 

“We have,” Riku huffed out, leaning in to capture Sora’s lips again for a brief moment before pulling away more. “The worst timing.”

“Hmm, that sounds like us,” Sora answered, laughing a bit. “But we got there in the end.” 

“Yeah.” Riku suddenly felt the urge to pull Sora close to him. To protect him. It was an urge Riku felt often, but now it was nearly overwhelming. The urge to cover Sora’s body with his own. Not out of any kind of shame, but because the world didn’t deserve Sora as he was. Perfect. 

But... The world needed Sora. Just as much as Riku did. 

So instead Riku captured Sora’s lips one last time, then pulled away for good. “C’mon. Let’s get you dressed so you can start your adventure. I’m sure that the fairies put the same protective charms into your clothes that they did mine, so they’ll be useful at least. Keep them on.” 

“Okay.” Sora grinned, already slipping the new underwear and a tank top on. “I didn’t get to mention before, but your new clothes are really nice.” 

Riku grinned as held out Sora’s new pants to him. “Thanks. I guess they emphasize my ‘hot biceps’?” He teased, rewarded by the blush that now stained Sora’s face. 

“Actually, I dunno which one I like more. Your vest or your jacket. Cause, like, your vest definitely showed off your biceps but your jacket just _emphasizes_ them more.” Sora looked so torn by thinking he had to pick one that Riku couldn’t help but draw his arms around the shorter boy in a hug. 

“I guess the good news for me is that no matter what you wear, there's no hiding that cute butt.” Riku laughed as Sora pouted, only squeezing him tighter. 

“Just don’t start wearing long sleeve sweatshirts and I’ll let that one slide.” Sora huffed, then wrapped his own arms around Riku’s neck, pressing in closer. 

Riku’s grin shifted slowly into a frown as Sora shifted in his arms, evidently not able to get comfortable. “What’s wrong?”

Sora froze for a second before relaxing slowly. “It’s not the same. Clothes are too many layers. I can’t... It’s not close enough.” 

Riku understood what he was getting at, but he could only squeeze Sora so tight. “It’s okay. When all this is done, we’ll cuddle as close as you want.” 

“Really?” Sora looked up at him with a bright smile. “That would be amazing.” He leaned in to kiss Riku’s cheek. “I love you.” His voice wavered a bit at the sentiment, but his eyes were sure. 

Riku’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too.” 

They might be separated for this journey, but Riku knew that they would carry each other in their hearts. Sora was never more than a call away. 

\---

+1

“Are you sure about this, Sora?” Riku hovered behind the tree, still not sure about what he had agreed to. He held one hand in front of his groin self-consciously, clutching his swim trunks as if they would provide more cover. 

“No one is looking, Riku.” Sora gently pulled at his wrist, just as naked as Riku was. “No one but me. I promise. It’s just like Naked Fridays at home, but at the beach instead.“

“This is _nothing_ like Naked Fridays,” Riku huffed but shuffled forward a little bit. “Naked Fridays usually mean a few rounds on the couch. I am not having sex on the beach.” 

“That’s not what a nude beach is for anyway.” Sora continued to pull at Riku’s wrist, then turned to look back. “If you’re really nervous though, you can put your swim trunks back on. I don’t want to force you to--”

“No, I promised,” Riku shuffled forward a little more. “I can’t stop being embarrassed though.” 

“I found us a good spot away from everyone else. No one will stare as we walk there because no one is wearing any clothes. Okay?” Sora leaned in, gently kissing Riku’s cheek. “You can close your eyes if you want. I’ll lead.” 

Riku grinned, leaning in to capture Sora’s lips in a deep kiss. The only reason he broke away was because he felt some parts of him get a little more excited than he wanted. He was pretty sure he could make it to the spot naked. He didn’t think he could make while sporting a boner and _not_ die of embarrassment.

Sora chuckled as he pulled away. “C’mon. We better get back to our spot before someone else claims it.”

Riku nodded, squeezing Sora’s hand tight as the brunet led the way, completely unashamed as he walked back towards their spot, even waving at a few of the other beachgoers he must know from his regular visits. 

This was the first time Riku had joined him on this type of venture. They had purchased a small but comfortable vacation home on the islands to have a place to relax when they weren’t saving the world (again). One of Sora’s first discoveries since returning was the nude beach. While he and Riku were off saving the world from threats of all kinds, the powers that governed the Destiny Islands had loosened their restrictions some and opened a nudist beach on the far side of the island for tourists and locals. Sora loved it. It was the first time he felt that he could be comfortable in public in their homeworld. 

Not that Sora wasn’t comfortable in their home too. Ever since moving in together more than a year ago Sora had instigated weekly Naked Fridays where he insisted that he and Riku didn’t put clothes on for the whole day. Riku agreed with a compromise to have a robe by the door in case of unexpected visitors. He didn't want a repeat of the pizza delivery man who had the wrong door. 

Riku could admit that he saw the advantages of naked Friday. Sora was never subtle when he wanted something, so it was always obvious when he was horny. But even when they weren’t fucking, not bothering to put on clothes did make things more comfortable when cuddling. Riku’s favorite spot in the world was on the couch naked while having a naked Sora blanket snoring on top of him. 

“Okay! We’re here!” Sora indicated to the two towels he must have laid out earlier before wandering off to encourage Riku out of his hiding spot. “C’mon! Won’t you put sunscreen on my back?”

Riku blinked, not even realizing that they had walked all the way across the beach. Sora was right though, he had picked a relatively private spot behind a sand dune. Riku could see others in the distance, but not close enough that he could make out _details_. 

But they were still kinda close... what if--

“Riku...” Sora grumbled, then took his hand firmly, putting something in it. Riku blinked, half expecting it to be lube as that was what Sora usually put into his hand with that tone of voice. Instead, he saw sunscreen and he remembered Sora’s previous question. “Right. Sunscreen.” 

Sora grinned and took a seat on the towel, patting behind him for Riku to take a seat. He huffed and sat down, squeezing a good amount of sunscreen on his hand, warming it up before beginning to massage it into Sora’s skin. 

“Who do you get to put sunscreen on your back usually?” Riku asked, focusing on Sora’s shoulder blades. The muscles tensed a bit at the touch before relaxing. 

“No one. I just do the best I can and don’t fall asleep while on my stomach.” Sora said, letting out a small moan as Riku massaged a particularly sensitive spot. “You’re not getting jealous right?”

“What do I have to be jealous of?” Riku huffed back, “Just making sure you’re taking care of yourself when I’m not around.” It was true. He had long learned to not be jealous. Sora’s body was his own to share with whoever he pleased, even if that meant everyone. Besides, Riku knew things about Sora that no one else would ever know. Like how he looked when blissed out from pleasure, or what spots were so sensitive that Sora would shiver in anticipation. 

Only Riku would ever know those moments. 

“Riku, you’re getting hard.” Sora didn’t sound disappointed or excited, just a matter of fact. 

Riku flinched anyway and looked down. Sure enough, his dick was starting to poke Sora’s back. “Oh... er... what do I--?” What was he supposed to do about that? He could try to will it away, but now that he'd noticed it, the breeze that came off the ocean just seemed to encourage it. 

“Hmm... roll over on your stomach. I’ll put sunscreen on your back till it goes away.” 

Riku huffed but did as asked, laying down on the soft towel warmed by the sand. “I don’t think that’s gonna help.”  


“Then you can take a nap,” Sora grinned, leaning down just enough to press a kiss into Riku’s hair. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Riku frowned, not sure how he felt about having his back exposed like that. Naked and sleeping? Anything could sneak up--

Then he felt Sora’s gentle hands on his back, slick with sunscreen and Riku felt any fears and tensions melt away. _It’s okay. Sora’s got this._

For someone who wasn’t afraid to bare it all, Sora would always help shield Riku when needed. Was always willing to watch his back. 

Slowly, Riku drifted off to sleep, wondering if this was what Sora meant by feeling ‘safe.’ 

Because, right now, Riku had never felt less exposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D Please leave a comment if you did!! (As you can see, I am easily distracted by comments. I should be writing my BBs and instead I wrote this just because homodachi commented something on a fic. I have no self-control)


End file.
